The new cultivar is the result of a planned breeding program in Hoganas Sweden. The inventor is Tsang Mei Lan, a citizen of Hong Kong. The new variety was derived from the crossing of two unnamed, unpatented proprietary seedlings. The crossing resulting in the new cultivar was made during 2009. The new variety was discovered during 2010.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HJJ-HAZ01’ was first performed in Hong Kong, at a hobbyist nursery by vegetative cuttings in April 2012. ‘HJJ-HAZ01’ has since produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.